Pàris: Mon Amour Intraguant
by Maika Okasaki
Summary: Ino llega a la gran ciudad de las luces , para una grandes vacaciones .pero lo que no sabe es que se vera enrededada en  un gran lió de dos organizaciones Mafiosas  y también llegando a conocer su gran amor.


Titulo: Paris Mon Amour Intriguant

Personajes: Sai/Ino Yamanaka (pareja principal)

Primarios: Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno.

Secundarios: Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Temari, Sabuko No Gaara, Tenten.

Género: Romance, Intriga, Violencia, Acción y tragedia.

Clasificación: M (16+)

Tipo: [AU] Longfic

Numero de palabras: 2,034 (1re cap)

Declaimer: Personajes tomados del Anime/manga: Naruto Shippudent, Pertenecen a: Mashashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: pueda que OoC,violencia, situaciones explicitas.

...

Capitulo I: Cuando todo comienza

Aeropuerto de Paris: 12/10/2010 (6:00 pm)

Aterrizando en los suelos de la gran ciudad de las luces, de la moda y por supuesto la del amor, constituida por una belleza sin igual , disputada por las parejas en sus luna de miel por su atmosfera llena de romanticismo , Atraída a lo más fanáticos del experiencias nuevas , por sus calles sin igual llenos de retratistas , pintores, mimos , violinistas,Chelistas,Amantes a la libertad y el Arte llevándolo a otro nivel con una atmosfera renacentista y bastante agradable , sin contar por supuesto los mejores desfiles de moda de altas costuras como :Gucci ,Coco Chanel ,Armani,Dolce and Gabanna entre otros de suma importancia se llevan a cabo aquí y lo más importante los mejores perfumes vienen de aquí , Paris lo tiene todo la razón verdadera de mi estancia aquí es vacaciones las mejores de toda mi inexistente vida ,por fin libre lejos de mi sobre protector padre hacia un mes aproximadamente cumplí los 18 años y como regalo de mi Cumpleaños mi padre me dejo venir a Paris yo sola esto es ¡Increible!,solo faltan unos simples minutos para apearme de este Avión, no se preocupen no estaré completamente sola me instalare en una residencia donde reciben señoritas turistas en su plan de viajes así que generalmente estaré vigilada.

El Avión había aterrizado perfectamente bien, se podía escuchar el rechinido de las gomas contra la pista era algo molesto pero la emoción de la chica era tan grande que no le hacía efecto en lo mas mínimo, las personas empezaban a salir de este organizadamente, la hermosa jovencita de una larga cabellera rubia cual le llegaba por la espalda abundante cual mechas de oro puro, recogido en una simple coleta de caballo dejando un mechón coqueto y atrevido caer por encima de su ojo derecho, dueña de unos hermosos orbes de un azul celestino como el mismo cielo mas parecían unas gemas como la preciosa piedra lapislázulis , su rostro de finas facciones como muñeca de porcelana , mostrando inocencia tanto como orgullo y dulzura ,nariz respingada , boca sensual cual muchos desearían saborear, piel aterciopelada suave al tacto blanca rosácea , cuerpo atribuido a la perfección brazos finos y delicados llenos de gracia y elegancia , curvas peligrosas, piernas largas y sexys, glúteos a afirmados , busto perfecto ni muy grande pero tampoco pequeño cintura diminuta , en conclusión la rubia tenía una belleza única , su nombre era Ino Yamanaka.

Se quito aquel cinturón mientras se paraba de aquel asiento delicadamente, colocándose sus lentes de sol negros de Gucci escondiendo sus diamantes azules que tenia por ojos, caminando con gracia tongoneandose dejando a varios hombres y jóvenes sin aire cada vez que pasaba, y con envidia a las chicas añorando como vestía: llevaba un vestido de satín rojo carmín strapless, bien ceñido a su fino cuerpo definiendo muy bien sus atributos era como una sirena la falda era un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver sus perfectas piernas ,más abajo en sus pies portaba unos zapatos de tacones negros de 1 pulgada y llevaba una fina bufanda de seda blanca alrededor de su cuello dándole un toque chic y elegante , en su mano derecha llevaba su mini bolso Prada rojo vino, su aroma a el perfume Nina Ricci , dejaban tentando al diablo a los demás, ya fuera de este avión recorriendo los pasillos del aeropuerto como toda una reina tomando su maleta de mano rosa fucsia, mientras hacia la fila para hacer su ultimo chequeo y papeleo , esperando su turno para luego tomar un taxi estaba tan feliz que no podía creerlo.

En las afueras del Aeropuerto: 6:30 pm

Un joven de un cabello negro fuerte azabache como la misma noche, ojos negros como la misma oscuridad y profundos enigmáticos, rostro de complexión aniñada fría y sin expresiones de un interesante atractivo sin igual , de tez blanca nívea como la misma nieve haciéndole parecer un mismo cadáver , buen estado físico aunque algo flacuchento, su vestimenta una camisa mangas largas gris , con una chaqueta de cuero negro , pantalones negros y unos converse del mismo color de los pantalones , en su mano derecha llevaba una pistola SIG-Sauer P220, su mirada se posaba a unos metros del Aeropuerto, mientras empezaba a cargar el arma con ocho balas.

-Sai… ¿ya sabes qué hacer?- murmuro un chico serio de ojos perlados con el pelo castaño y largo, con la misma vestimenta del chico anterior.

-por supuesto Neji…yo te cubro-murmuro el chico llamado Sai con una típica sonrisa falsa.

-Bien, acabemos con esto-murmuro Neji mientras cargaba su arma para luego esconderla debajo de su saco –debemos ser cautelosos, pero si las cosas se salen de control ya sabes que hacer- murmuro aquel chico serio y en tono frio en sus palabras, mientras empezaba a caminar.

El chico de nombre Sai, asintió y siguió a su compañero a través del estacionamiento de aquel Aeropuerto, siendo lo más cautelosos posibles se escondieron en una esquina detrás de unos caros negros, mientras esperaban en silencio.

-solo hay que esperar un poco ya saldrán y entonces Boom les volamos los sesos- menciono aquel chico llamado Sai con una mirada fría mientras observaba cada movimiento por esos lados.

-oye ¿Cómo el Jefe supo que vendrían hoy?-murmuro el castaño a su compañero mientras sacaba una cajeta de cigarrillos de su bolsillo de la chaqueta agarraba uno y se lo llevaba a la boca escendiéndolo.

-Fácil…el imbécil de Naruto sigue teniendo el mismo número de línea telefónica en su casa y se rastreo la llamada escuchando todo, pobre morirá hoy –dijo con una lástima algo falsa en sus palabras mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

-Eso le pasa por traicionar a la organización, bien claro le quedo… que solo salía de esta en un Ataúd- hablo el joven Neji entrecerrando los ojos mientras sonreía arrogante de medio lado dándole leves caladas a su cigarrillo.

Unos pasos alertaron los ojos de ambos, todo iba como lo planeado a varios metros se podía divisar a cierto Rubio, de tez morena , ojos Azules , buena condición física y hermoso atractivo , caminando lo mas despreocupado hasta su auto después de tantos días de negocios había regresado, Sai y Neji sacaron sus armas preparándose para su misión encomendada en matar al traidor de Naruto Uzumaki, a unos simples segundos de jalar aquel gatillo donde la bala recorrería a suma velocidad y se introduciría en la nuca de aquel rubio causando su muerte , nadie lo extrañaría ni siquiera su comprometida Hinata Hyuga , estaban por lograrlo cuando Neji sintió algo frio en su cabeza.

-No tan rápido-murmuro un joven en tono serio y holgazán mientras tentaba en apretar su gatillo para terminar con su existencia, este chico era de pelo castaño oscuro llevaba este recogido en una coleta dándole un aspecto de cabeza de piña ,ojos pardos , piel nívea mirada despreocupada , atractivo y buena condición física su nombre era Shikamaru Nara.

-Eso mismo diría yo-musito Sai en tono frio mientras le apuntaba una de sus piernas al que amenazaba a su amigo.

-Espero no llegar tarde- dijo una voz algo chillona, mientras el chirrido de su arma salía saliendo de su abrigo y le apuntaba a su antiguo y raro amigo Sai en el pecho, ahora todo era una ruleta rusa si uno disparaba todos lo hacían acabando con sus existencias más aun algo arriesgado para cada organización enemiga todo dependía de un hilo.

Ino salía de su chequeo y papeleos caminando sin la mas mínima preocupación del mundo y agradecida por no tener que cargar con todas sus maletotas los chicos que trasportaban los equipajes hasta los autos fueron tan amables en ayudarles llevándosela hasta el taxi que la recogería claro todos harían cualquier cosa por ella ya que su belleza no pasaba desapercibida.

Llegando al estacionamiento buscando su nombre en un letrero y lo encontró se quedo estupefacta más que satisfecha al ver que eso no era un taxi si no una limosina fue corriendo hasta ella mientras se montaba esperando que los de porta equipaje guardaran sus maletas eso esto uno de ellos se dirigió hacia ella.

-Disculpe, señorita sería tan amable de esperar unos minutos su chofer está haciendo algo dijo que vendría dentro de poco-murmuro este informándole.

-de acuerdo gracias por todo-murmuro amablemente con una de sus sonrisas, el chico asintió y se retiro del lugar dejando a una Ino sola mientras esperaba se recostó en el sillón a esperar, se quito sus gafas mientras suspiraba observaba el techo de la capota con detenimiento.

El ocaso era algo hermoso en parís llegando a su final muchos espectadores de la naturaleza se deleitarían con eso pero aun así este no era el momento para pensar en eso el aire estaba tenso en una situación de vida o muerte. Neji no podría dispararle a Naruto, y no por su distancia sino por que si lo hacia él se iría al mismo infierno por culpa de aquel chico cual le apuntaba, y Sai por supuesto acabaría con ese chico no sin antes de ser gravemente herido por el mismo Naruto, así que no tenían muchas opciones, debían ser sumamente cuidadosos con estos chicos cualquier paso en falso todo se iría por el caño.

El ojo perlados le hizo señas a su compañero con los ojos para que se preparase para lo que venía –bien..Jugaremos esto a mi manera-dicho esto se saco el cigarrillo de su boca y en un zigzag estaba quemándole la mano a su contrincante cual le apuntaba con anterioridad, haciendo que este soltara su pistola en seco haciendo que una bala se disparase, Shikamaru se lamentaba mientras sentía ese dolor punzante y ardiente, Sai rápidamente golpeo a Naruto con el mango de su arma en una de sus piernas haciendo que este cállese al piso lamentándose de dolor.

Los dos compañeros salieron corriendo escapando de la situación ya que con ese simple disparo , las alarmas del local se habían activado los policías no tardarían en llegar y eso significaba poner en riesgo la organización, el plan fue un total fracaso no contaban con una persona más si fuese así lo hubiesen elaborado mucho mejor y entonces hubiesen triunfado en su misión , los balazos por parte de Naruto y Shikamaru llovían tentándole de dar a Neji y Sai pero como eran demasiados hábiles escapando claro se habían entrenado muy bien esquivando balas y demás cosas , para su mala suerte se les había acabado la artillería.

-Rayos ,se escaparon- murmuro Naruto con la cara de mil demonios.

Estos corrían mientras buscaban un auto rápido para robar y así abortar la misión, no podían perder el tiempo o serian encarcelados por armar un tiroteo en un lugar público, extorsión a la propiedad y por supuesto la fama que tenían rápidamente fuesen a parar a cadena perpetua. Sai buscaba un auto fácil al igual que Neji, hoy estaban de suerte justo cerca de la salida había uno y parecía estar abierto lo que le costaría menos trabajo para ellos.

La puerta de la limusina blanca se abrió , Ino entre abrió los ojos y se incorporo mientras buscaba señal del chofer.

-Hasta que al fin vi…- no termino de decir su frase por que alguien la tomo por el cuello, mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

-Silencio señorita , no , nos haga las cosa difíciles si copera sobrevivirá- murmuro Sai en su tono algo francés Ino , no podía creer lo que pasaba estaba siendo ¿asaltada? , unas lágrimas se desparramaron por sus bellos ojos.

-Ahora saldremos de aquí- murmuro el ojo perlados al ver muchas patrullas policiacas cual se acercaban al área-Sai ya sabes que hacer- dijo esto salió rápidamente de aquel estacionamiento, mientras que Sai sacaba su arma por la ventanilla y disparaba a las gomas de los autos policiacos, así comenzando un trayecto peligroso para Ino cual estaba súper asustada mas en el lio en cual se acababa de meter.


End file.
